Flores de Cerejeiras
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Romance e nada a mais. Botan voltava para casa num fim de tarde e encontra uma pessoa que queria e não queria encontrar naquele momento de dúvidas. KxB


Eu pensei nessa fic quando eu tava assistindo tv, e estava com um pouco de tédio... Sorte que eu tava com meu caderninho por perto pra fazer um rascunho da fic! XD Minha mente funciona assim, fazer o que... Só espero que vocês gostem dessa fic...

Lembrete:

-Fala do personagem.

_-Pensamento_. -

_-Pensamento_ E pode conter fala depois. -

---------------------

As pétalas de flores de cerejeira caíam lentamente. Ela andava meio distraída, olhando para as sakuras. Na verdade, ela andava por uma rua bem longa e no momento estava deserta, forrada de sakuras, e as belas e floridas árvores foram plantadas do começo até o final dessa mesma rua. Um vento gelado balançava os galhos das árvores, fazendo com que as pétalas de flores de cerejeira caíssem devagar, deixando a paisagem bonita de um jeito delicado. Botan se abraçou, tentando se aquecer um pouco. Aquele fim de tarde estava mesmo muito frio... Olhou para o céu. É... Era óbvio que ia chover. Ela apressou os passos. Ou ela corria ou acabava chegando em casa debaixo de chuva.

Ela olhou para o chão, para pensar um pouco. Corria ou não? Estava com um pressentimento estranho quanto á isso... Olhou para seu vestido azul claro, pensando. Parou no meio do caminho. Ora, por que não? Prendeu seu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto e começou a correr, mas não muito rápido. Afinal, ela adorava aquela rua, apesar de ser bem longa. Gostava muito de ver as sakuras caindo lentamente. Enquanto corria, ela levantou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos. Era tão relaxante...

Como era bom sentir o vento no rosto e nos cabelos, sentir as pétalas batendo de leve em seu rosto... Parecia que estava voando em seu remo novamente, depois de três meses... Logo foi se lembrando o porquê de ter deixado o cargo de guia espiritual... E acabou sentindo o rosto queimar levemente.

Até que um barulho bem alto e uma dor nas pernas a acordou de suas lembranças... Quando viu, estava sentada no chão e ela olhou para frente. Arregalou os olhos ao ver alguém de cabelos longos e ruivos, sentado no chão de costas para ela. Pelo visto, ela havia batido nele e ambos foram pro chão... Ela fechou os olhos com força, não acreditando que era _ele_, não ELE todo mundo menos ELE!

-Nossa, sinto muito mesmo! –Ela começou a se desculpar. –Eu estava distraída e acabei não te vendo! Desculpe-me!

Ela ouviu uma risada e olhou para frente.

-Eu já esperava que você estivesse distraída, Botan-chan. Você está bem?

-Sim, estou... Kurama... –Ela respondeu, sorrindo e se controlando para não ficar vermelha. Ela já havia deixado bem claro para si mesma que estava nutrindo um sentimento bem forte pelo o ruivo há algum tempo atrás... E foi por isso que ela...

-Hey, segure a minha mãe. –A voz dele a acordou de outra lembrança e foi aí que ela percebeu que _ainda_ estava no chão. Ela corou levemente e segurou a mão dele. Ele a puxou com cuidado. Ela conseguiu se levantar e o encarou com um sorriso.

-Muito obrigada, Kurama-san. –Ela agradeceu e olhou para os olhos dele. _–Uau... Droga... Por que ele tem que ser tão perfeito?_

-De nada. –Ele respondeu. –Pra onde você estava indo com tanta pressa?

-Ah... Eu tava indo pra casa... Eu tava correndo porque parece que vai chover... E você?

-Eu só estava passeando. Na verdade, eu já estava voltando pra casa. Que tal se eu te acompanhasse até a sua casa?

_-Não faça isso... Não... Invente alguma coisa, mas não vá com ele..._ Sim, ótima idéia. _Filha da mãe!_

-Vamos indo então?

-Vamos.

Ambos começaram a andar lado a lado. Botan olhou para cima enquanto andavam. As sakuras estavam mesmo lindas. Kurama olhou para ela disfarçadamente. Ela estava com os braços para trás, com as mãos enlaçadas uma na outra. Seus cabelos estavam presos, balançando de acordo com a brisa gelada que soprava por ali, assim como seu vestido azul rodava levemente. Viu que ela estava olhando para as sakuras com um olhar perdido e com um sorriso, visivelmente distraída.

-Não está com frio com esse vestido? –Ele quebrou o silêncio entre os dois.

-Não muito.

Ele sorriu e tirou seu casaco azul marinho, colocando-o nos ombros da ex-Deusa da Morte.

-Não precisa, Kurama! –Ela disse, parando no meio do caminho, tentando tirar o casaco de seus ombros, mas ele colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela e balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Nem tente tirar esse casaco de novo. Eu _insisto_ que você fique com ele até que você chegue em sua casa.

Ela o encarou com um olhar meio surpreso e confuso. Depois ela sorriu e assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Ela voltou a olhar para frente, ainda parada, e ele retirou suas mãos dos ombros dela.

-Sabe o que essas flores de cerejeira me lembram?

-O que?

Ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça e seu olhar ficou triste.

-Eu fico me lembrando... Da sua luta contra o Karasu... –ela levou sua mão esquerda para sua bochecha esquerda, fechando os olhos lentamente e agarrando seu vestido com a mão direita. –Eu fique muito preocupada com você... Uma parte de mim dizia que você ia conseguir, mas a outra parte dizia que você ia morrer naquele dia... –Algumas lágrimas começaram a descer de seus olhos.

-Botan... –Ele murmurou, puxando-a para si com delicadeza para abraçá-la, colocando a cabeça dela em seu ombro esquerdo. O coração dela começou a bater acelerado. Seu rosto ardeu quando ele começou a passar sua mão direita na cabeça dela carinhosamente. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, abraçando-o também. –Eu... Não sabia que você tinha ficado tão abalada por causa dessa luta...

-Claro que fiquei! –Ela se afastou um pouco e voltou a chorar. –Você quase morreu naquele ringue, Kurama!

-Mas devo confessar que eu gostei muito de ter lutado contra o Karasu... Porque eu pude ver que eu realmente tenho grandes amigos que se preocupam comigo, que torciam por mim. Pude ver que eu tenho uma segunda chance para melhorar minha vida desde o dia em que aquele caçador me atacou no Makai. E agora, eu sou grato por ter amigos que gostam de mim. –Ele a abraçou de novo.

-Kurama... Eu sei que aquela luta foi até boa pra você... Mas você quase morreu! –Ela desfez o abraço, se afastando um pouco dele, com uma cara irritada. Começou a chover. –Eu não ia agüentar te ver morto! Não ia mesmo! Eu não iria agüentar alguém que eu amo ser morto daquele jeito antes mesmo de eu me declarar!

Quando ela percebeu o que havia falado, ficou extremamente corada. Virou o rosto; não queria encará-lo. Suas lágrimas se misturaram com as gotas de chuva que caíam. Ela retirou a blusa do rapaz e entregou á ele, ainda sem o encarar.

-Sinto muito, Kurama... –Ela murmurou. –Perdoe-me...

Ela começou a correr, deixando-o para trás.

-Botan! Espere! –Ele gritou, começando á correr atrás dela.

Ela continuava a correr. Não iria parar e nem olhar para trás de jeito nenhum. Chorou ainda mais quando sentiu alguém segurá-la pelo pulso direito. Essa mesma pessoa a virou para trás e a segurou pelo o outro pulso, de um jeito forte, mas delicado. Ela fechou os olhos com força.

-Calma, Botan... –Kurama pediu com uma voz doce.

-Sinto muito, Kurama... Eu não devia ter...

-Shhh... Calma... –Ele a abraçou forte. –Eu também te amo.

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente e olhou para os olhos dele. Ele estava com um sorriso lindo nos lábios... Kurama levou sua mão direita á bochecha esquerda dela e começou a acariciá-la. Ele a enlaçou pela a cintura com o outro braço carinhosamente. Inconscientemente, começaram a se aproximar, entreabrindo suas bocas e fechando seus olhos lentamente. Eles se beijaram. Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com o braço direito. Quando se separaram, sorriram docemente.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Kurama?

-O que?

-Eu abandonei meu cargo como guia espiritual apenas para ficar perto de você. E sabe de outra coisa? –Ela olhou para o céu e para a chuva que ainda caía. –Eu acho que nunca gostei tanto dessa rua como estou gostando agora...

-------------------

Nuss... Ficou curtíssima! XD

De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews e me deixem feliz, onegai! D

Ah! E, se marcar, é possível que eu acabe fazendo uma continuação Ô.õ Talvez... E... Desculpem-me qualquer erro de português aí, blz? É que eu num tenho ninguém pra revisar minhas fics e eu num tenho tempo de lê-las... Nha... To indu n.n

Kissus.


End file.
